Touchy Subject Private Moment
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Rory comes back from Europe, a Welcome back party for Rory takes an uncomfortable turn, in more ways than one! DUN DUN DUN, RD; LL in passing (no, i'm not gong soft on ya! I still Love LL ..just read!)


**Touchy Subject, Private Moment**

**By gilmoregirl1979**

**Rating:**** PG-13 (just to be safe, and for language.)**  
**Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer: ****I own the season one DVD, that's it! All the rest is WB and ASP! No harm No Sue!**

**Summary: A Welcome back party for Rory takes an uncomfortable turn!! R/D ;L/L**

This is soooo small it's a ficlit…enjoy

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

* * *

Lane's apartment was filled with old friends from Stars Hollow High, loud music, food, and a banner, "Welcome Back Rory!"

"Are you enjoying your Party?" Lane offered the guest of honor a soda.

"I apreciate the gesture, But ummm, Lane? I don't even know half of these people? Who are they? Some I noticed are from Stars Hollow high? But the others…."

"The others…" Lane finished "..are girls Zach and Brian picked up from some of our gigs."

"Zach _AND Brian_?"

"Well… Zach anyway…"

"Ahhhh" Rory said knowingly.

"I'll admit it, when I told them you were coming back they used it as an excuse to have a party, besides we never really had a house warming party..."

"It's okay I thank you for your honesty."

"Speaking of honesty, Is everything okay? With you… and all? "

"Well, I'd like to talk, but maybe where there is less of a crowd."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. I now this whole Dean thing and running off to Europe hasn't been easy on you."

"I wasn't Running!"

"You picked your Grandmother over your own awsome, cool understanding mom, yeah that's running…" Lane noticed the hurt expression on Rory's face. "I'm sorry, just know, I'm here for you…." Wanting to change the subject. "So, alright, this host thing is really awsome, it's easy to get home at the end of the night, but then the delema of getting rid of your guests comes up."

"I see the predicament!" Rory putting her half- finished drink down. As she turns to check out some CDs, she spies Lindsay and Dean. Rory avoids eye contact with Dean and whispers to Lane, "Lane!!"

"Yeah,… Oh My God" she spotted them. "Rory I didn't invite him… please believe me."

"I do just…whatever happens, don't leave me alone with him."

"Sure , no problem. Anything I can do to help, you wanna hide in my room or find a quiet place to talk."

"Thanks, maybe some other time."

* * *

Leaving Lane's late that night, Rory thought she'd be safe. No traffic on the roads, almost a straight shot home. Then Dean ambushed her.

"Rory!" Dean chased her catching up to her pace.

"I don't want to talk to you" Rory tried to move faster but her legs would not comply.

"Rory we need to talk" Dean almost in a beg.

"I have to get home!" Rory struggling to escape.

"Rory, what about us?"

With that she stopped, anger was boiling in her. She turned to face him, thankful that Stars Hollow was sleeping and no one was there to witness this scene.

"Dean, there is no us. That night was a mistake. "

"How can you say that? I love you, I've always loved you"

"And you married someone else. I told you, you were too young, it was all too sudden but you didn't listen!"

"Rory, I thought if I married Lindsay, I would finally get over you."

"Then you got married for the wrong reasons. You made a choice, you are with her; and you have to live with that or make a dramatic change. Maybe if you left Lindsay, …."

Dean interrupted "What, you want me to get divorced? i'm Nineteen?!"

"You have to figure out what you want, Dean."

Dean was speechless.

So she continued, "We're not in high school anymore Dean. We didn't just break up. Life moved on, I found someone else, you found someone else, I went to college, and you got married. Doesn't that mean anything to you. Those vows you said, promises you made. And whose to say if you left Lindsay, and were with me. You cheated with me, you may cheat on me."

"I can't believe you said that! That's not true, you know that's not true, Rory."

"Look, Dean," here came the hard part "I'm not even sure if I'm sill in love with you. You were my first love, my first kiss, my first….everything… you will always be special to me. But I don't know if we could have a real future the way things have turned out." She paused, and he was stunned. "We each have a lot to think about, you have to make a final decsion, until then I want you to stay away from me. You go home to your wife and think about what you want."

And Rory turned on her heel and continued home in the night. A strange pride beaming on her face, lighting her way home. she had stood her ground, and left Dean just standing there, alone and speechless. Rory missed the Dean she used to know. She missed the respect, and thoughtfullness. Over the year she had changed, Dean had changed. She had accepted things were different, now so did Dean.

Rory enjoyed spending time with Lane; her night was great until her run in with Dean. But she had stood her ground, and refused any contact with him till he had made a his mind. He has to take care of his and I have to take care of me.

* * *

Rory threw her coat on the couch and hurried upstairs to tell her mom the new developments with Dean. She opened the door and was surprised at the sight before her. Her mouth was open but no words would come out, her breath caught in her throat. Rory backed against the wall to get as far away from her mom's bed as possible. "oh God, I'm blind! I think I've gone blind." She thought to herself frantically.

She was not going blind, eyes wide open, and they took in the full sight before her. Lorelai, her mother, sleeping soundly in the foreground, and Luke, the town Luke, spooning with her mother in the background. The pair's bare shoulders peaking out of the covers, evidence to what had happened while Rory was at her Welcome Back party. An alram screamed "Boy in the house, Boy in the house, Dirty" inside Rory's head. Luke's arm was around Lorelai's waist, he was cheek to cheek with Lorelai. Rory's entrance seemed to stir Luke, "Please, don't wake up; please, don't wake up; please, don't wake up!"she silently hoped, biting her lip.

Luke didn't even open his eyes, he just kissed Lorelai's neck a few times, to which Lorelai responded by taking Luke's hand from her waist; bringing it to her chest and holding his hand over her heart. Cheek to cheek again, eyes still closed Luke's rough voice cut the silence, "Lorelai?" Lorelai acknowledged her name, only with a "hmmmmm". Luke answered, "I love you." A sleepy, serene smile spread across Lorelai's face. "Luke?" she replied. "hmmmmmm" his deeper voice mimicked, and she concluded dreamily "I love you". Now Luke smiled and settled back into the spoon with the love of his life. As he breathed in the scent of her hair, and the couple drifted off again.

Rory sighed quietly, relaxing that she hadn't been caught spying. She could tell by the exchange, this wasn't the first time they said that to each other. Rory felt strangely obligated to looked away from the couple, as if to honor their private moment. On the floor, she discovered her mother's blouse and bra, and Luke's ball cap and jeans; more evidence. "Dirty." Rory averted her eyes to the ceiling for a moment, but her gaze settled back on the dreaming couple. She studied this new glimpse of them, a side she had, of course, never seen; not that she'd ever wanted or expected to see it. Just taking this opportunity for a new perspective, to study the couple. She knew Luke and her mother were together, and she assumed they did … "couple things". And Rory usually tried not to think about her mother in these terms. But some how, seeing her mother with Luke, in this way, made it okay. Rory thought back with pain when she accused her mother of setting a bad example in relationships, moving too fast with guys. Hearing this exchange of "I love you" seemed to make this different. Made it seem right and normal. Luke and Lorelai loved each other, they belonged together. Ironic, that when it came to Luke and Lorelai's romantic reletionship, neither moved fast enough. Years spent in denial, obvious to everyone else, oblivious to themselves, and now finally coming together. After all the years, all they've been through, they finally found each other. "No, not dirty," Rory thought "lovely" It was as simple as that. Rory had a good feeling about this pairing, and wished for such a happy synergy of her own one day.

Rory crept out of the room, and did her best to quietly close the door, leaving the loving couple to enjoy each other in private. As she tip toed down the stairs, she thought "I'm gonna need some serious therapy after the tell all is written."

* * *

**A/N: before you all get on my case, Ceasar was watching the diner!!! thanks....**

**Please be specfic, with R/R**

**name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.**

**Push the button Insert Rant Here **


End file.
